Daft Existence
by TheBeyondWithin
Summary: Chapter 11 & 12 up! X-Men have to fight two fronts: against the Brotherhood and the Government. A whirlwind of surprises awaits in store for the X-Men Chapters 11 & 12 . What is the price of One innocent life? Read And Find Out!
1. Chapter 1The morning sun

This is my first fanfiction I have ever written. It's part one of a plot that I've conjured up in the better half of my brain during the past week. I don't own any part of the X-Men franchise but I have borrowed some and most of the characters throughout the chapters of this story. Feed-back would be appreciated.  
Also, anything stated in _**bold underlined **_is telepathic communication. I am having trouble using the stars to represent that, or something easier. Suggestions would help, aside that Enjoy.

The morning sun allowed it's first rays to shine upon Westchester, New York, at approximately 6:56am

The morning sun allowed it's first rays to shine upon Westchester, New York, at approximately 6:56am. Not that many New Yorker's were awake to see the first signs of light, aside from the two figures dancing amongst the clouds. A great surge of wind lifted the two past a field of rain clouds until they both saw, in full sight, the rising sun. The taller of the two, upon feeling the sun's warmth on her skin, summoned a wind so serene it drifted the two of them into a moment of euphoria and the two merely floated above Westchester County in harmony and peace. The silence was interrupted by a mere hush: "Ororo."

"Hmmm?" the weather witch lulled, eyes shut in deep concentration to the shifting winds below her. The other shifted her body against the wind causing Ororo's deep blue eyes to open in response to the change of the wind's pace. Their arrival into Salem Center had been too quick and Ororo was quite sure that she was not ready for return.

"Got'chya!"

A firm hand grasped Ororo's arm and pulled her until the two bodies were positioned parallel to each other. The weather witch concentrated on shifting the winds to match the new movements and was pleased to have felt two slender arms wrap around her waist. For a witch who feels no greater warmth with the sun than in the rain, this gesture brought a great wave of heat and satisfaction. Ororo intentionally shifted the winds away from Salem Center, she was not quite ready to return to the Mansion and begin the day.

--

"Professor, I don't get why Spain wanted to attack England."

Ororo had been lecturing on the Spanish Armada during England's Golden Age and apparently, young Chris hadn't quite understood the reasoning behind Spain's decision. Chris was able to write down notes telepathically and Ororo could only imagine what was written thus far. She chuckled inside as she pictured only two sentences upon his paper "Spain attacked England. England won."

"King Philip II of Spain was a devout Catholic and firmly believed that all of Europe should follow the Catholic Faith. However, only half of the people of England were Catholics and the other half were of other faiths, including Protestant. Their ruler, Queen Elizabeth, was Protestant and Philip wished to set a Catholic Monarch upon the English throne. This sparked the beginning of the Armada."

She gazed about the room and wondered what was going through their minds. In such moments she desperately wished to have telepathic powers in order to peer in to their minds and actually understand how much they've learned throughout their time in class, if anything at all.

**_You don't need telepathy to see how much they've learned, Ororo. I hear the students often speaking about the subject matters in which they learn in your class, you'd be amazed at their curiosity on human history_**

Ororo smiled at Jeans response to her thoughts. Jean seems to read her thoughts and respond at the perfect times. Or perhaps she read her thoughts more often than not and only responded at times when responses were appropriate.

_**They take a greater interest in your Mutant Training Class after school, Jean. It's when they seem to best apply their capabilities of learning**_

The clock turned eleven thirty and Ororo noticed the students begun to pack away their things, eager to take their lunches outside and toy with their natural abilities. It was always amusing to watch their interpretations on sports, each with individual powers that brought advantages to the game.

"We will discuss the repercussions of the Armada tomorrow. I hope you all have a wonderful lunch."

Ororo began packing away her things as the children filled out of the room. She was far too busy with her task to notice Jean walk in the room. Ororo's back was to her as Jean picked up the class text book _European History Sixteenth Century to Modern Times._

"You know, it still amazes me that you attained your Masters in European History."

"Is that so?" Ororo looked up at Jean. "And what would have been appropriate to you? Attaining a Master's in Climatology?"

Jean laughed at the suggestion, "Well, I would have thought you to take a greater interest in the consequences of your abilities and less of the consequences of wars instilled by arrogant monarchs."

"Just because you attained your Ph.D in neurology to greater understand the consequences of your abilities, does not mean I need to." Ororo stated in a mocking manner and smiled devilishly up at Jean.

**_I very well know the consequences of my abilities, Jean. As do you, degree or not_**

They began walking towards the courtyard where they often eat their lunches with Scott Summers, Logan, Hank McCoy, and Kurt Wagner.

"I made tuna sandwiches this morning and I also packed…"

"Ororo! Jean!"

Jean was interrupted by Scott calling both of their names, to which they swiftly turned around. "Xavier's called a meeting in his office."

"Do you know what it's about?" Jean asked. It's not often that the professor calls staff meetings during lunch, especially during Academy hours.

"He didn't say, but it seemed urgent."

Ororo, Jean, and Scott quickly made their way to the Xavier's office and found themselves among the the rest of the X-team. They made their way to their seats, Jean sitting in her place next to Scott Summers and Ororo sitting in between Gambit and Colossus.

"Cerebro has detected a mutant with peculiar capabilities. A young lady with abilities to absorb all that which makes up an individual, from their memories to their physical strength. She even displays the ability to absorb another mutant's power. This factor could be of great interest to Magneto and his brotherhood, which is why we need to find her before he does.

"Excuze me, Professor" Nightcrawler chimed in, "But vat intorest iz it tu Maghneto tu get ah Muhhtant dat haz deez powerz?"

"With a mutant that can absorb powers of others, who knows what possibilities and advantages Magneto can have towards his cause," Scott answered in response. "The X—Men need to get to her before Magneto does."

"Where is the child currently?" Storm asked Xavier.

"Near Baton Rouge, Louisiana. She's been on the run for a while but seemed to have caused a disturbance, allowing Cerebro to detect her presence."

"Ma'h home, n'I been wonderin' when I'd return! Been missin' dat shrimp since I left!" Gambit spoke up, clearly excited at the opportunity to visit his home in New Orleans.

"So then it's settled, we'll form the team to depart immediately" Scott announced.

"Now, Scott," Xavier called out, gesturing that the meeting was still not adjourned, "not all of you will be going. There are those who need to remain for classes and Academy activities."

"Ya Know I goin' 'cause I don' teach no classes here," Gambit claimed.

"Yes, you will be part of the team. Scott and Jean, I will need you to stay behind to regulate the school. Storm, you will lead the team to find this Mutant. Since Gambit is familiar with area, you should have no problem finding her quickly."

Scott's disappointment was apparent, he wasn't used to staying behind on a mission.

"All of you will suit up and be ready for departure in twenty," Ororo announced.

The X-Men began leaving Xavier's office and Jean was about to step out of the door before Xavier called out to her.

"Jean, I need to ask you to do something for me. Cerebro seems to detect another mutant life form but I'm having trouble locating the source. If you could take a look at it..."

"Yes, certainly Professor."

Jean disliked using Cerebro, it seemed that the messages it transmits are always scattered and causes great confusion. If the professor couldn't find the mutant through it, she highly doubted she would. Jean walked to the locker rooms and found Ororo zipping the back to her X suite, struggling to get it all the way up.

"Let me help." Jean pulled the zipper all the way up and began attaching Storm's cloak to the shoulders. "Be careful out there. Whatever you do, make sure she doesn't absorb your powers, of all people. We wouldn't want a devastating weather catastrophe because she couldn't handle all that she grabbed."

Storm turned and found a smiling Jean, "Thank you, I will be."

Ororo felt a sudden longing not to leave. She found herself half wishing Xavier had chosen Cyclops to lead the team and for her to remain behind with Jean.

**_You know why Xavier chose you, 'Ro_**

She looked up at Jean, who had drawn closer and stood inches away from her face. Ororo was glad that the only two individuals who occupied the room were they, it was her opportunity to give a proper good bye. Ororo wrapped her arms around Jean's waist and playfully forced her body towards her own.

"I love you, so very much…"

Jean cut Ororo's whisper off with a kiss as Jean entangled her fingers through Storms silky white hair, only to find Ororo deepening her kiss and pulling Jean in to a tight embrace. The kiss lasted for several moments before Ororo let go, "I must go, they are waiting…."


	2. Chapter 2: Runaway Rogue

Runaway Rogue

Runaway Rogue

Gambit and Wolverine turned down a street corner of Baton Rouge, Louisiana, with a sense of urgency. They were all scanning down each alley to look for the girl. Since none of the telepaths had come on the mission, the task deemed slightly more difficult than expected.

"Ya'know, I used ta come down here to get me some rounds of…." Gambit began reminiscing to Wolverine of his memories of Louisiana.

"I have located the girl," Storm's voice came through Wolverine and Gambit's communicator. "She's running towards a church just south of Landsburry Street."

"Dat's one block from here," Gambit remarked to Wolverine, "Der's a shortcut I know through here."

Gambit led Wolverine down a short alley way as Wolverine notified Storm that they were on their way. Storm was flying overhead and as Gambit and Wolverine made their way towards the church, they could see her drifting above the rooftops. Directly in front of them about thirty feet they could see the girl, running at tops speed towards the church with Nightcrawler and Colossus directly behind.

Wolverine grunted. The sight of a girl running away from Nightcrawler and Colossus deemed funny. _Perfect way to scare the poor girl off, send the blue elf and the metallic giant._

Nightcrawler teleported himself directly in front of the girl who reacted suddenly, so not to cannonball herself in to him, grabbed his figure and pushed him out of the way. Upon her touch, Nightcrawler felt a transformation of energy flow from his body to the girls and felt extremely weak after she let go of his arm. Nightcrawler gave out a moan as he collapsed on the floor. She had completely absorbed his powers.

The X-Men watched in horror as the girl evaporated from sight.

Storm flew down to the X-Men, who were all surrounding Nightcrawler to see his status.

"Is he alright?" Storm called down as she landed right next to Wolverine.

"He's breathin but he aint walkin, Storm. Looks like it hit him pretty hard."

"He needs to recover. Colossus, please take Kurt to the Blackbird and tend to him until we get back. In the mean time, the rest of us will continue to look for the girl."  
--

Time seemed to drag on in the afternoon Mutant Training class that Jean and Scott taught. It was only thirty minutes in to the two-hour session but already, Jean wanted to retire to her living quarters. Plus, knowing that the team was out there on a mission caused the minutes to turn in to hours. Scott was lecturing the students on how to utilize their powers for effective course action. One student in particular was giving a demonstration of how they manipulate water and how this could be used in combat.

"Would you like to demonstrate your ability to combat a person simply with telepathy?"

Jean was in a daze and didn't hear Scott's question. An eerie feeling overcame her and she was trying to find the source of it.

"Jean?"

"Sorry, what was that?" Jean snapped out of her daze, realizing that the whole class was looking up at her, waiting for her response.

"I said, did you want to demonstrate how telepathy can be used for combat advantage?"

Jean nodded and moved directly in front of Scott. He smiled and moved his glasses slightly up and then back down to release a red beam aimed above Jean's head. Jean created a telepathic bubble around her, to protect her from any harm. The beam disintegrated the moment it hit her bubble and the class clapped at the demonstration.

"Nice," Scott complimented her reaction and cracked a smile at her.

Jean knew the gesture all too well and politely smiled back. Even without telepathy, she knew he was flirting with her. He did this all too often, but she knew that he couldn't help it. It was natural for a man like him to be attracted to a woman like her. She grinned as she watched Scott act a tester dummy for the students to practice their abilities on. She had momentarily forgot the eerie sensation that moments earlier, occupied her mind.

--


	3. Chapter 3: chapel rendezvous

Note from the author--TheBeyondWithin. While watching Star Wars 5 & 6, I wrote Chapters 3 and 4. I'm trying to really set the establishment between Gambit and Rogue's pairing. It may seem like it's taking a while for her to "get settled" and finally get in the action but please be patient! I have a lot in store for those two, especially in the next few chapters! I'm doing my best to feed to every characters needs! Please read and submit your reviews on what you think! Thank you and enjoy,

The sun was quickly setting over the horizon and there was still no sign of the girl. Storm was scanning from the skies for any hint as to her whereabouts. With Kurt's teleporting abilities, she could be just about anywhere. On the other hand, Storm also knew that she couldn't have gotten far. Kurt quickly regained consciousness while resting in the Blackbird and had notified Storm that it wasn't possible for her to make long distance jumps, especially since the ability is unfamiliar to her. Storm began to feel the task of finding the girl resembling the task of searching for a needle in a haystack.

Wolverine and Gambit were walking through the church courtyard when suddenly, Wolverine stopped dead in his tracks and began sniffing the air around him.

"Smell something?"

"Yea, the girl. She's near here."

Wolverine notified Storm on the intercom of his new detection and he continued to prowl about in the church courtyard as Gambit started walking towards the church doors. A hunch told him that the girl had claimed sanctuary.

"Where ya goin, bub?" Wolverine called out.

"Checkin something real quick."

Gambit walked through the gothic church doors and found an empty hall with unoccupied chairs and an unoccupied stage to match. _Guess the priests on holiday_.

As Gambit was about to walk back out, a light flickering in the corner caught his eye. Apparently, someone was occupying the chapel found in the back corner of the church. Gambit approached the door and peered through the tainted glass windows. Someone was in there alright, but he couldn't make out who it was. He decided to try his luck and opened the door.

The chapel was filled with candles and a cloaked figure was faced towards the Virgin Mary Shrine, her back to him. It took several moments before they turned around and it was to his surprise that it was the girl.

Gambit was taken aback for she was absolutely beautiful. He looked into her emerald eyes and saw from her expression that she was startled at his entrance.

"Good evening, mon cherie."

"Aint heard o'knockin?"

Gambit flashed a devilish smile, "Pardon-Moi, mah lady, where's my manners?"

"The Name's Gambit." He bowed to her in a proper manner.

"Nice to meet you n'all," Rogue began, "But, what d'ya want?"

She wasn't letting up to Gambit's charm. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"What, a guy can't pray?"

"He can pray alright, but I know you ain't here for prayin. You were with the blue fellah chasin me. I know cause you're in one'na his memories."

Gambit flinched secretly. He hoped that it wasn't a memory that featured him with another woman.

A loud noise startled the both of them and Gambit suddenly realized that it came from inside the church hall.

"What was that?" she asked him.

Gambit peered out of the chapel door and saw that Wolverine had knocked down the holy water, causing a great ruckus.

"You need to be more careful, Logan."

Gambit recognized that voice lecturing Wolverine. He was glad that his friends had arrived. He wasn't good at recruiting as he was with charming beautiful women.

"Mah friends, mon chere." Gambit stated as he held the door open for her to see. They were on the opposite side of the hall and had not yet noticed them.

He turned to look at her but found that she had backed up against the wall. A strand of hair fell from the cloak upon her face and he quickly noticed that it was as white as Storms'. He had to admit, he was a bit turned on at the aspect of having another white haired beauty on the team. Since the blue eyed, white haired witch lacked any romantic interest in him, he would try his chances with the green eyed, white haired maiden.

"Don' be 'fraid, Chere, we're here ta help."

Gambit held out his hand to her. She hesitated as she looked from his hand up to his dark, red eyes.

"Don' be 'fraid…."

With great reluctance, the girl took a step forward and grabbed Gambit's hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Scarlet Pimpernel

Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 4, the development between Rogue and Gambit will ensue in to Chapter 5 which I will update within the next twenty four hours. Enjoy!

Jean clasped Cerebros helmet upon her head and activated the search sequence. Jean had no idea what sort of mutant she was looking for. Xavier hadn't been clear, he simply told her that there was some reading he couldn't quite piece together.

Cerebro activated and the screen came in to view. Voices began filling her head, voices of confused mutants. One young boy discovered he could make a lamp bulb brighter or dimmer at his will. Another mutant, a teenager girl, recently discovered her ability to transcend through the walls. Yet one other…

Wait, Jean sensed something. Something quite peculiar. Something that was not quite human. She concentrated on using cerebro to detect exactly what the presence is and suddenly, a great wave of understanding filled the entire of her…

"Oh!" Jean cried out…

--

"Welcome, my name is Charles Xavier. I am a Professor here at the Academy for Gifted Individuals where they can learn to utilize their powers for the good of humanity."

The girl sat in Xavier's office facing him, Cyclops and Storm.

"In the day, we have an Academy featuring grade level classes and…."

Xavier was cut off before he could finish, "Ah've already finished high school. Ah was a year done before I…"

"Ranaway?" It was Xavier's turn to cut off.

"Yeah." The girl looked in between him and Storm and the man with the red glasses, whom she hadn't yet been introduced to. She liked Storm, she was polite when she introduced herself at the church the day before.

Storm had explained about the school and why they were sent to fetch her. She did agree to an extent to the proposition that she needed to learn to control and utilize her powers. She was sick of making physical contact with people and absorbing half of the essence of them. In a great sense, she was glad to have met the X-Men, to met Gambit in the chapel. _What was ah I doin' in that chapel, anyways. God knows I haven't prayed in years…_

_**You were displaying characteristics that were not of your own.**_

"What?" She stood up absolutely confused that she had suddenly heard a voice in her head. A voice that resembled…

_**Please, sit Rogue. It is I, Charles Xavier. I am a mutant, very much like yourself. Though I cannot absorb powers as your abilities display, I am a telepath and can transcend thoughts from my mind to your own.**_

Rogue was absolutely blown away at this. She couldn't even come up with words to formulate in her mind to respond, let alone her mouth.

_**May I ask your name? Being a telepath, I can read your mind so you need not to respond out loud. I sense that you're a bit hesitant. Storm stated that you didn't respond when she asked for your name earlier.**_

_Mah Name's Anna Marie, but I don't like bein' called that._

Xavier chucked, _**A rogue Runaway…**_

"Very well, Rogue. Allow me to introduce you to Scott Summers whose alias is Cyclops and since you have already met Storm, allow me to introduce her as Ororo Munroe, Professor of European History here at the Academy. Scott teaches as well, he is our Physical Education teacher. He also teaches the automobile construct shop. They are the two leaders of the X-Men." Xavier beamed.

"You will be trained to use your powers effectively," Scott began. "We have an afternoon Mutant training class where you can learn…."

"Actually, Scott," Xavier cut him short, "She will be independently trained. Her abilities need special attention and she will begin intensive exercises in the training room for this. The both of you, alongside Hank and Jean, will begin training her in basic combat, alongside with showing her how to control her abilities."

Storm knew exactly where Xavier was going with this notion. The X-Men was to have a new woman on the team. Then her and Jean wouldn't be the only ones in the women locker room while suiting up. She smiled and was proud to finally have a woman on the team who wasn't her part time lover.

Rogue stepped out of Xavier's office and made her way down the hall. He had dismissed her but held back Ororo and Scott to speak to, which meant that she had to find her room all by herself. The night before, upon arriving to the mansion, Ororo had shown her where her room was. Now, without her to guide, she was practically lost.

She passed by a few younger students but didn't know how to ask "where her room was," knowing that there was little chance they would know. She turned the corner and ran in to Gambit and the blue man whom she had absorbed his powers the day before. She later learned that his name was Nightcrawler.

"Hallo, Fraulein. And how are you, today?" Nightcrawler displayed a thick German accent, but was very polite in every conversation she's had with him. Which would make a total of two, thus far.

"Hiya, I'm great. Ah actually can't find mah room, ah'm lost in this whole mansion. Don't know where anythin' is."

"Let me help you, chere." Gambit cut in, giving Nightcrawler a wink as he motioned for Rogue to follow him. Gambit was surprised to have seen that Rogue's hair was not entirely white, but only a front portion. Either way, she looked great to him. He was glad, too, that there wasn't another White haired lady in the mansion. It'd take away credit from Storm anyways.

"It was a pleasure talkin' to ya, I'll see'ya round!" Rogue said to Nightcrawler as she followed him to wherever he was leading her.

"As it waz a pleasure talking to you, Fraelein! Goodbye!" Suddenly, he evaporated in to thin air.

"That nightcrawler sure's got a great sense o poppin in den poppin out," Gambit stated half chuckling as he continued to lead her down the hall.

"Ah don't think this is where mah room was," Rogue stated, unfamiliar with where she was. Not that that feeling was new, but that she was even more unfamiliar walking down this hall than she the last one.

"Thought I'd give ya a welcome tour of da place. So you know ya way round." Gambit had her follow her down a flight of steps until they made their way to the back entrance of the grand kitchen.

"This' da kitchen," Gambit began.

"Really, cause I thought it'd be the livin' room or somethin' else. I couldn'ta tell by the refrigerator or cupboard or nothin'" Rogue sarcastically replied.

"She's got a point there, bub." Wolverine stated as he made his way behind them in to the kitchen, opened the fridge and brought out a beer. "Want one, Cajun?"

"Nah." Gambit passed the opportunity to drink with Logan. He could drink with him any night but tonight, he was giving the fair maiden a tour of the castle. That's not something that comes by often.

Gambit continued to show Rogue every important room in the house, such as the game room that included a pinball table, which he reminded himself to one day challenger her at beer pong. He also showed her where the living room was, which was currently occupied by Colossus watching a Russian news channel. He saved the best for last, which was the courtyard outside. The sun had set about twenty minutes ago and the sky was turning from pink to purple quickly.

"Dis is de garden," Gambit stated as he guided Rogue along the trail filled with exotic flowers and plants. The trail turned from sand and gravel to walking upon moss devoured stone steps. The trail, at one point, had simply been just stone steps but moss appeared over the years and had covered the steps until it became a secret trail, a hidden one.

"It's lovely." Rogue had stopped to look at a particular plant whose flowers hung right over the trail. Gambit recognized it as the Scarlet Pimpernel. It should be so ironic that she would stop and glare at that one, of all flowering plants.

"Yea, Storm planted them a couple years back n I helped."

Gambit remembered that day. He remembered Storm had walked out with several pots of baby flowers and explained that she was renovating the garden. Hoping to charm her in to having drinks with her later, Gambit volunteered. He didn't know what he was getting himself in to with gardening. Gambit wasn't a person with green thumbs…not in the very least.

"You planted these?" Rogue asked, as she held up the blue Scarlett Pimpernel flower. She liked the color of this flower best, plus they stood out to her while walking in the garden.

"oui, petit. They're the first ones I planted. If ya like the flowers, wait til you see the fountains!"

Gambit watched as Rogue released the flower she was examining and stood up to join him on the walk to the fountains. He felt inclined to share his favorite part of the mansion with her. There was something about her, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. All he knew is that he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to learn who she was. All he knew is that she could absorb powers from others and there's far more to a mutant than their abilities.

To be continued in Chapter 5 . . . .


	5. Chapter 5: Fountains

Hallo everyone! Here is Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be coming shortly. I do appreciate your patience as I get the plot rolling, you will soon find out "Who/What" it is that Jean and Xavier has detected in Cerebro. IN the next chapters to come you will see the brotherhood and the relationships between the X-men unfoil. I am quite excited to show you what I have in store, until then...Enjoy.

Gambit and Rogue sat in the stone benches perched next to the fountains looking up at the skies. The soothing sounds of the water running down the fountain always calmed Gambit and he hoped that Rogue would also have a deep appreciation for the scenery. He hadn't asked her, yet, about herself. He was afraid of how to ask…

"When did'ya come to the X-Men?" Rogue asked. It seemed like she got to him before he got to her.

"Well, it was 'bout a year ago," Gambit began. "I guess it's when I made myself real known in New Orleans. Made a ruckus of myself der and den they came, a bunch o them tryin to recruit me. I gave one look at dat Wolverine and I knew der had ta be some fun ta it."

Rogue laughed. She wouldn't describe Wolverine as fun, but then again she hardly knew him.

"How bout you, chere. What you do before we got t'ya," Gambit asked. He used this as his opportunity to find out a little bit about her and who she was.

"Been runnin," Rogue answered.

"Runnin from where, chere?"

She looked away. It was clear to Gambit that she didn't want to talk about it. He decided to quickly change the subject before she got too upset.

"You'll like it here, petit, its lots of fun bein in de mansion. Specially with Wolverine and Colossus, dey play some hard fooz ball. Especially when ya get some drinks in dat wolverine, he can play some mean turns."

Rogue laughed, "So what y'all do round here for fun?"

"Fo fun, chere? Dat depends on wat you think is fun."

Rogue half laughed, "What do YOU think is fun?"

Gambit would have answered honestly, except he wasn't too sure what she would say. He looked at her and could think of a million things he could do with her that would be fun, right here and right now below the moonlight and twinkling stars. But whether she would find it equally fun was all on her…

"Beer pong's fun." Gambit finally answered. It was his safest bet.

"Yea, what's that?" Rogue asked, leaning a little closer.

"I'll show you, chere, tomorrow night. I'll get some friends ta play with us."

Rogue smiled, finally feeling welcome to a new home. "I'd like that, sugah." She leaned against Gambit as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they looked up at the star bright skies, reminiscing about the variety of stars shining above them.

Jean heard a faint knock on her door. She had a massive headache and wasn't in any mood for visitors. Perhaps it was important, she thought.

"Come in," she called. She had been laying in her bed trying to forget the visions she had seen with Cerebro. Using the machine had given her a terrible headache that she was trying to get over that, too.

"How are you feeling? Xavier informed me that you were not well."

It was Ororo. Thank God, Jean thought. I couldn't bear having visitors at this hour.

"I feel like there's an tornado inside my mind. It isn't pleasant."

Ororo half laughed as Jean rubbed her temples. "A tornado? My My…."

"It isn't funny," Jean explained. Ororo was toying with her but she wasn't in the mood. If Ororo could control the weather in her mind, the tornado would lapse. But, no one could help her. It seemed not even Advil could. _Figures_, she thought.

"I came to bring you soup," Ororo said as she handed Jean a mug. "I thought it would help."

It was chicken noodle, one of Jean's favorites. Ororo also handed her a bag of Golfish crackers to eat with the soup, something Jean did since childhood.

"Thank you." Jean had already began sipping at her soup. It tasted absolutely delicious and she felt great gratitude at Ororo for cooking it. It did, in fact, make her feel quite better.

"No problem at all. If you need anything, just contact me."

Jean looked up at Ororo, she couldn't be leaving could she? Not after the visions she saw, she needed comfort.

"Stay, please."

Ororo cocked her head and smiled at Jean.

"Very well, love. Let me get my things…."

"You won't be needing anything that you don't already have with you," Jean stated, smiling very devilishly.

Ororo smiled too, "Very well."

--

Breakfast 8:00am

Ororo walked in to the kitchen, restless from the night before. She hadn't gotten quite enough sleep as she had hoped, Jean had woken up half way in to the night with a nightmare to where she had remained awake with her for comfort. Jean had also woken up quite early to go speak with Xavier, which was why she was eating breakfast without her.

"Mornin, Ro. Looks like ya can use some eggs." Wolverine was cooking eggs over the stove and Ororo saw that they were scrambled.

"Good morning, Logan. Yes, Please." Ororo began pouring herself coffee. She had only an hour to get to class and start the day. She wasn't particularly looking forward to teaching today, as she was the other days.

Logan set a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, with jam, before her. She was ever grateful to have Wolverine on the team, he was such an excellent cook. She knew he would make a good husband, too.

"Thank you, Logan. I do appreciate this."

"No prob, 'Ro."

Scott, Hank, and Kurt suddenly walked in the kitchen.

"What's that delicious smell?" Hank asked.

"Logan did a little bit of cooking this morning." Ororo replied, smiling as she knew that he would be a little embarrassed to admit this before the boys.

"Ya came a lil too late there, furball." Logan quickly replied, leaving no room for Hank to administer some remark about his actions being gentlemanly.

"Alas, I have." Hank stated, as he began pouring himself Raisin Bran cereal.

"Good morning, Fraulein." Kurt bid to Ororo as he looked through the cupboards for breakfast.  
"Good morning to you all." Ororo stated as she downed her eggs and toast. Her morning was turning out to be quite well and she became more optimistic towards the day.

"Storm, I came by your room last night to discuss today's training schedule for Rogue."

Ororo hated that Scott insisted on referring to her as Storm outside of X-Men duty. She didn't understand why he simply couldn't say "Ororo." It seemed incredulous to her.

"It seems I wasn't able to catch you…"

"Oh?" Ororo responded. Of course you weren't able to catch me, silly boy, I was sleeping aside Jean. She would have loved to see his reaction had she said that, and how she wished she could. But things were quite complicated in that department.

"Is lunch time a good time for you to discuss it?"

Ororo smiled and nodded even though her mind was telling her that she would rather spend lunch out in the grass, enjoying the lovely breeze. Instead, she would hear Scott's perception on how he thinks Rogue should be trained.

Ororo got up and set her dish in the dishwasher, said goodbye to everyone and made her way to the Academy classroom where she teaches. It was going to be a very long day….

Chapter 6, "Beer Pong" Soon to come….


	6. Chapter 6: Beer Pong

Dearest Readers! I am so sorry to be posting Chapter 6 later than intended, my new job has got me hung upside down by the ankles. I have already written half of Chapter 7 and it will be up within the next 24 hours... I appreciate all of your patience as the plot unfolds, hope you enjoy reading the next few chapters as much as I have enjoyed writing them!

Rogue awoke at eleven and gave a great sigh. She hadn't slept that good in months and the fact that her bed was extremely comfortable aided in her pleasant sleep. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms thinking to herself that this place wasn't so bad.

After she had showered and dressed, she made her way to the kitchen where she found Colossus, the great giant that had chased her all over hell days before.

"Good Morning," he called, waving to her from the stove. Looked like he was cooking something but she couldn't tell what. "Vould you vant some? It's a special recipe from my country. Eggs vith red peppers and cheese."

"Ya mean an Omlet? We got those here, too."

Colossus looked up, "A vat?"

"Omlet."

"Ahhmvlet."

Rogue burst out laughing at his attempt to pronounce the word. "Not bad, kid."

"Thank you, but my English iz not that good. My name is Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin, but I am called Colossus."

"Ahm Rogue. Sorry I ran away from ya the other day, scared me half ta death. Both you and Nightcrawla."

"Is okay, ve get that a lot."

Rogue smiled, she wasn't surprised.

"For you." Colossus set a plate before her, it looked just as delicious as it smelled. She took a bite of it and nearly died, it tasted as good as it looked. Piotr sat down across from her and added pepper to his omlet before taking a bite.

"Tastes good, no?"

"Tastes Orgasmic!"

"Orgavism?"

Rogue laughed, she liked him already. He was one cool cat.

--

Ororo was right from the beginning, it was a long day. It seemed even longer since she spent her lunch with Scott, instead of Jean. She hadn't seen her all day.

She gave a great sigh. The danger room session had worn her out, especially since she had very little sleep the night before. She was anticipating spending time with Jean, possibly sharing a glass of wine together. Or two.

Jean was working late in the labs so she would have to wait until she was done to begin the evening. _In the meantime, I'll see what the boys are up to…_

--...

"Ya ready for beer pong?" Gambit asked Rogue, who was sitting on the couch watching a movie on tv. "Wolverine's been ready since noon."

"Ahm ready alright."

Gambit led Rogue in to the game room where the ping pong table was already set up, holding several cups and two ping pong balls. Rogue noticed that Wolverine and Colossus were beginning to pour Carona's in to glasses. She also noticed that Nightcrawler, Hank, and Scott were also in the room. They were playing a racing car video game. She wouldn't have expected Nightcrawler to be so good with the control, only having three fingers on each hand.

"Ready ta loose?" Wolverine asked as he finished pouring the last glass and set the cups in place.

Gambit laughed at his statement, "We aint the ones who need ta get ready." He turned to Rogue and confirmed that she remembered the rules of the game, which he had explained the day before while at the fountains.

Rogue picked up a ping pong ball and looked across the table at the set of cups, "Sure, just shoot an make it in. How hard can it be?"

Wolverine and Colossus glanced at each other, they both doubted Rogue knew the challenges of the game.

"Ladies first." Woverine gestured.

Rogue looked up, aimed at the pyramid of cups and shot the ball across the table. It traveled too far and missed.

Wolverine sniggered as he began aiming, "This one's for you, princess."

He threw the ball and it landed in the farthest left corner of the pyramid.

"Drink up!" Wolverine called across the table. Rogue hesitated, she wasn't a sore loser but she sure didn't like to lose. She picked the ping pong ball out of the cup and began downing the Corona. _At least they have good taste in beer._

"Mah turn," Gambit stated as he picked up the ball, aimed and shot. It landed in a cup closest to Colossus to which he gladly picked up the cup and swallowed its contents in one gulp. He, in turn, took aim and landed in a cup on Rogue's side. She immediately recognized that they were far too good at this game and she was coming to terms with the fact that she actually might be drunk by the end of the night.

Rogue took aim and shot but, again, missed the pyramid. "Damnit…"

"Don worry, chere, it takes practice." Gambit smiled down at Rogue, drinking the beer and contemplating how many times he could handle losing to Wolverine that night. After all, Wolverine had the Giant, who simply needed to drop the ball in to the cup.

Then again, Gambit wasn't arguing over getting drunk with Rogue. After all, those circumstances always made nights interesting.

-- -- --

Ororo stepped out of the shower feeling completely refreshed. _I needed that_, she thought to herself. She gave a great sigh, she knew that Jean was busy in the labs. The Professor needed her to run some late night tests on him to find the results. She got dressed in to evening clothes and decided to see what everyone was doing at this time. The boys could generally be found near the kitchen and the living room, watching tv while Logan drinking his rounds of beer. Maybe she would share one with him, why not.

She walked down the hall and could hear a loud ruckus coming from the corner, where the game room was located. She didn't even have to turn the corner, she already knew.

"RO! GET OVER HERE, YA NEED TA PLAY!"

Wolverine had smelled her. She hadn't even turned the corner and she was already summoned to join the beer pong tournament. She learned years ago not to play against Wolverine, unless one desperately wanted to become drunk in a short period of time. He was far too good at shooting a ball across a table in to beer poured cups. It seems he displays a natural talent for all things related to alcohol.

"Thank you, Logan, but I would much rather watch." Ororo replied as she walked in to the game room. She was surprised to find that the whole team was there, minus Jean and Hank who were, no doubt, to be found in the labs upstairs with Xavier.

"Ya needd ta play" Rogue slurred her words, holding a glass up to Ororo. "Been losin over here with thisssssssssss loser." She gestured her thumb towards Gambit.

"Is that right?" Ororo smiled, Rogue was drunk and she found this quite amusing. No doubt, the newcomer had lost, as all people do, to Wolverine's challenge.

"Which means I need anotha teammate and what better person to step up ta da plate than da X-man leader," Gambit stated as he led Rogue to sit in a chair next to the ping pong table.

Ororo didn't make eye contact with Scott, who had looked up at the statement. Though it was never officially declared, it was always known that Storm was the official leader while Scott was second. He hated it and Ororo never enjoyed competition over such miniscule things like "what's his/her title." It just seemed pointless to argue when the X-Men work as a team.

"Yes, pleaz, join us." Colossus pleaded.

Ororo looked at all of them. She could see that they desperately wanted to get their captain to open up in group activities, despite it being beer pong.

"Very well."

They all cheered as they began pouring the fifth rounds of Coronas in to the cups. _If all goes well_, Wolverine contemplated, _this'll be the fifth time I beat that Cajun an the second time I get Stormy drunk.  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Oz

Dearest Readers, my sincerest apologies for lagging on this Chapter. With a special request from a friend, I have put in an extra scene. Or, gave far greater detail than I originally would have. I'm rather shy about what I've written and had to do extensive research on the subject matter, hence the delay in posting. Due to this chapter, I have adjusted the rating of this "series" to **MATURE**. I am warning ahead of time, **for those of you who are not keen to sexual activities, I advise you to skip the second half of this chapter entirely!!  
**I will be updating very shortly, your Patience is deeply appreciated  
-T.B.Within  
**  
Chapter 7: **

Jean finished putting away the lab equipment with Hank. It had been one very long day and she more than ready to crash in her bed.

"Same time tomorrow, then, Jean?" Hang asked, as he pushed the equipment in to the corner of the laboratory.

"Same time sounds find."

They walked out of the Lab together and made their way in to the main hallway. Jean wondered where Ro was, expecting her to be in bed by now.

_**Ro? Are you awake?**_

Jean didn't get a reply. She began scanning the Mansion and detected her presence in the game room, along with Wolverine and …Scott.

"Good night, Jean." Hank stated as he bid farewell while walking towards his room.

"Good night," Jean called back and made her way down the hall towards the game room. It was unlike Ororo to be found there, of all places. She hardly played any games, let alone at this time of night and with Scott. She turned the corner to the game room and found an image she was not expecting.

Ororo picked up a little ball out of a plastic cup, cleansed it in water, and shot it across a ping pong table towards a row of cups on the opposite side where Wolverine and Gambit stood, cheering out loud and deliriously drunk. Apparently, she had made it in to a cup near Wolverine who had picked it up and began drinking it down.

"Ro?"

Ororo slowly looked up at Jean and Jean knew right away. Red never contrasted well with blue and Ororo stumbled a smile.

_I can't believe this…_

Jean did all she could to hide the fact that she was upset, she wasn't about to allow the team to be all up in her and Storm's business. Not that they knew there was any business to be all up on.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your game. I wanted to have a word with you."

"Ye can't take Stormy way from the game," Wolverine stated. He was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol and didn't want that feeling to lapse quite yet.

"Come'n play. More de merrier!" Gambit gestured as he held out a ball in his right hand, swaying next to Rogue who sat completely drunk next to him.

"Yeayah, sweet hart." Rogue slurred. "Ya neeed ta come'n playyy thissss."

Jean couldn't believe they were this drunk. It wasn't even midnight.

_**You're drunk. **_ Jean's voice rang through Ororo's head and Jean stood there, eyeing Ororo up and down.

_**No…. **_Ororo tried to formulate the word in her head, which was still ringing with Jean's voice.

_**Yes you are, admit it.**_

_**Mmmaybe, a little.**_

Jean smiled at everyone, "I'm sorry to have disturbed your game. Please continue," Jean stated as she turned and walked away, not daring to glance at Ororo in the process.

"Jean!" Ororo called out. Jean acted as if she didn't hear and continued to walk down the hall. Storm turned to Wolverine, Gambit and Colossus, "I'm truly sorry but I had previously made a commitment to aid Jean in an errand." It was the best lie she could come up with. The Alcohol impaired her judgment and she wasn't even sure if she had said the statement right, but she didn't care at that moment.

Storm began walking out of the door as Gambit called to her, "What errand, chere, its near midnight." Ororo swiftly turned around and gave them the straightest face she could conjure, mocking a soft scold. "Good night, gentlemen. Good night, Rogue." She quickly made her way down the hall, making sure to keep her elegance and grace, for she knew the team was watching her, even Scott and Nightcrawler who acted as if they were busy with the video games to care but she knew them far too well.

"Well tha's that. Ya goin' ta call it a night der, Wolverine?" Gambit asked as he picked up the rest of the glasses of the pyramid on his side and poured it in to one glass.

Wolverine began doing the same, "Nah Cajun, im only warmed up." He held up his glass and cheered with Gambit before they started drinking it's contents.

"Sooo what y'all goin ta do now," the drunk Rogue asked.

Wolverine and Gambit smiled at each other, "Ever heard o Star Wars?"

Ororo approached Jean's door and hesitated to knock. She hadn't expected to find Jean so upset. Perhaps her time in the lab hadn't gone so well.

She gently knocked on her door and found no response. She went ahead and opened the door to find Jean laying oh her bed, her back faced towards the door.

"Jean?" Ororo called out, quietly as she stepped in to the room and shut the door.

No response. Oh, Jean was definitely pissed.

Ororo made her way to the bed looked down to find that Jean had fallen asleep in her clothes. A stream of guilt flowed through her and she slowly sat next to Jean, wary not to wake her. Jean looked so calm when she slept, so serene. Ororo pulled a strand of hair from Jean's face behind her ear and felt her heart lunge at the feel of her.

Jean roused at the movement and opened her eyes. Ororo could immediately tell that Jean was fatigued, no doubt from a long day. She was beginning to form bags under her eyes.

"Hey," Jean lulled while pulling her hair back. Ororo took hold of her hand and looked in to Jean's emerald eyes. Ororo couldn't express in to words what she wanted to say, she could only continue to feel a great uplift in her heart and soul.

Jean could feel Ro's emotions flow into her mind. "Come here…"

Jean pulled Ororo closer and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm," Ororo purred. "Does this mean you're not upset?"

Jean smiled as she nuzzled against her neck, "Oh, I wouldn't go that far."

Jean began kissing Storm's neck softly as Storm ran her fingers through Jean's hair, massaging her scalp in the process.

"I'm sorry I was rude earlier," Jean whispered between kisses. "It's just…"

Ororo cupped Jean to look up at her, "Yes?"

Jean hesitated. "I've just been really stressed," Jean finally said as she looked into Ro's blue eyes and melted with desire.

A thought occurred to Ororo and she smiled devilishly up at Jean.

--I Could help fix that--

Ororo began kissing Jean's neck while removing Jean's blouse. She gently held her neck and began forming a hickie before Jean laughed and playfully shoved her away. "Ro! We have work tomorrow!"

Ororo laughed sensually, becoming more aroused with each passing moment. She cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, not caring about tomorrow but only what was happening then and at that time. She started to concentrate on Jean's breasts, trailing kisses down while removing her purple satin bra. Ororo heard Jean moan at the freedom of her breasts from the constraint that they had endured all day. She quickly grabbed hold of them, gently massaging and paying great attention to each one's needs. Ororo could hear Jean's breathe thicken and knew she was becoming more aroused by the passing gestures.

Her lips ensnared one tip and allowed her tongue to consume the whole of her delicate nipple. Jean's sensitivity was apparent when she cocked her back allowing her breasts to perk proudly. Ororo matched the gesture by suckling harder while cupping and massaging the other breast with her free hand. "Ohhhh Roooo," Jean moaned as she wrapped her arms around her back, working off Storm's evening shirt. Ororo allowed Jean to remove the shirt over her head before she went back to working her, notating to switch the roles of her hand and mouth between her breasts.

Jean tried to reach for Ororo's bra strap but she maneuvered herself on top of Jean and began removing both her own and Jean's black work slacks. She was surprised to find Jean wearing the blue lingerie bottoms that she had bought her for Christmas. They had no use here, so off they went.

Ororo stood tall on her knees looking down at the very naked Jean, becoming more aroused at the rise of fall of Jean's breasts.

"Oh, love," Ororo called, positioning herself directly on top, bellies facing bellies, breasts touching breasts and thighs extending thighs. "It's been far too long."

Ororo held her weight as she allowed her free hand to find its way to Jean's ready entrance. The feel of Ro's soft hands brush against her arousal caused waves of pleasure to penetrate throughout Jean's body. A deep yearning to have her lover fill the essence of her built slowly as Storm sensually worked from outside to in. A slow and steady movement began and Jean inched her thighs closer to Ororo, who seemed busy paying great attention to her outer regions.

A frustrated Jean grunted and Ororo let out a laugh,

"Impatient, are we?" She whispered, allowing her tongue to line Jean's lips.

Jean was always patient in everything she does, it's expected of her. But she was far too ready to be patient. She bit softly down on Ro's lower lip and guided Ro's hands in to her entrance, moaning at the feel of being filled.

"Ro," Jean cried, "I can't wait, not this time."

Storm took the initiative and set a rough rhythm, pushing father in with each stroke and carefully maneuvering towards her Magical Oz.

Ororo watched in aw as Jean worked her body to the rhythm set for her, both her breasts and thighs moving in unity.

Jean felt Ororo deep within her and let out a cry, pulling Storm's body closer to her. "Oh love, right there."

So, Storm had reached the Emerald city and it was now time to meet the Great Wizard.

Ro lifted Jean's thigh, who growled at feeling deeper penetration. Jean was nearing her climax and Ro did not want to be late.

With the accelerating rhythmic pace, Ororo made eye contact and found _the look _in her eyes. The sensual look that melts her heart and moves the soul. It's the look of the fire deep within a person transcending out and Jean, deep in arousal, was unleashing the fires of hell through her eyes. And she knew it was time.

"Ohhh Rooo," Jean called out, "Rooo"


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

Dearest Readers, Apologies for my delay! Here's two chapters for you all.  
Chapter 10 will be up shortly. Brace yourselves for what is to come.  
-TBW

Chapter 8 - Memories

"How quick the weather changes, Charles."

A younger Xavier followed the gaze o the man sitting to his left who was pointing to the new shade of orange within the leaves of the Oak tree. Summer had ended quicker than preferred and the cold Boston breeze fluttered strong and made him shudder beneath his knitted sweater.

"The fall creeps sooner than I would prefer."

The man chuckled as he unwrapped the scarf tied around his neck and wrapped it around Charles' neck, tucking it close and snug.

"The fall will come, inevitably."

The man glared into Charles blue eyes and gently grasped his hands. He was surprised to find them cold as Ice.

"You may be right…"

The man leaned next to Charles ear and whispered,

"I always am."

A knock came from Charles Xavier's office, drawing him back from a day dream.

"Professor," Scott walked in, "A man is here to see you. I didn't catch his name but—"

"Yes, please escort Mr. Lehnsherr to my office."

A warm breeze roused Ororo from her sleep. She opened her eyes to find the window had been opened and the sun hung high shining through.

"Morning."

Jean stepped in to the room, towel wrapped around her body and her hair curled from the bath. Ororo stretched and yawned, "showered already?"

"Early start in the labs today."

Ororo perked her head up and watched Jean apply her make-up.

"On a Saturday?"

Jean looked up at Ororo's still naked body, her delicate brown skin and lush curves, remembering the love they made the night before.

"Maybe not too early…" Jean grinned while removing the towel to expose her body underneath and stepped in to bed aside Ro.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Scott guided the guest through the halls towards Xavier's office. The man looked oddly familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he had seen him before.

"Do you teach here at the Academy?"

Scott was surprised by the question, the man hadn't said anything else in the five minutes they've spent so far together and he wondered why start now.

"Yeah, I teach the auto body construct shop."

"Cars, I presume?"

"Yeah…." They had reached Xavier's office doors and both stopped before the entrance.

"I thank you graciously for the escort," the man began turning the door knobs, gesturing that he no longer needed Scott's services.

"Oh, and good luck with your classes." The man called as he shut the door behind him.  
He found Charles faced toward the window, looking down at the playing children below him.

"It's been a long time, old friend."

"It has," Charles said, turning to face him, "What brings you so unexpectedly?"

Eric chucked, "I hardly doubt my visit was unexpected."

Charles smiled, his friend hadn't changed one bit over the years. "Please sit," he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"You know why I am here, you have hear the news I presume?"

Charles gave a great sigh, he had heard rumors of a newly formed division in the government, one that was to track mutant progress.

"It is coming, Charles, we must be prepared."

Charles looked up at Eric, in total disbelief that he was still persisting his cause to him when he very well knew of Charles' stance on the matter.

**Stand by me, as you once did**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Scott saw Jean begin to descend down the stairs and he found it the perfect opportunity to ask her of her opinion regarding the subjects of the team meeting.

"Good morning Jean, I wanted to…"

"Ask me if I thought Rogue was ready to join the team?"

Jean smiled up at Scott, she knew his thought processes like the back of her hand. Not that it was very hard, considering she was a telepath.

Scott gave a chuckle, "yeah…" She knew him all too well and whatever that meant, he knew that it had to be a good sign.

"Well," Jean began as she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at his crimson glasses, "I think it's a wonderful idea and I fully endorse Ororo's proposition."

Simply by his expression, Jean could tell that it wasn't the answer he had been hoping for. _What, did he really expect to hear her say? That she truly didn't believe Rogue wasn't ready for what's out there?_

"Well, it's just…" Scott began, not sure of how to complete the sentence with such a delicate subject.

"It's just that she's been training for over a month and it's time she put her training to use," Jean stated with great determination, "for the cause."

Jean continued down the hall towards Xavier's office with Scott trailing behind her. It seemed that wherever she went outside her personal time, he was right behind her with some concerns about the Team. Jean didn't understand why he didn't discuss it with Ororo, since she was the team's leader after all. In all honestly, Jean didn't care enough to hear what Scott had to say but since it was part of her job to care, she listened with all ears.

"I just think she should have one more month of training just to be on the safe side. I don't want her to go out there and get cold feet, we can't afford a risk like that especially with Magneto out there…"

Jean had heard enough of his worries and it seemed entirely irrelevant. "She will do fine, Scott," Jean turned and smiled at him as she reached Xavier's doors. "Have faith."

Jean reached to open Xavier's office doors when they flew open and two figures appeared, both grinning at Jean's startled look.

A memory flashed through Jean's mind and she gasped, stepping back as Eric passed by.

Scott could see by her facial expressions that something was not quite right and that Jean was not quite okay.

"Ah, Scott, can you please show Mr. Lehnsherr the way out?"

Scott suddenly felt like the mansion butler, escorting guests in and out for the master of the estate. If he were a butler, he'd quit right then and there just to see if Jean was all right, if she was okay. But he was not a butler, he was a team leader. He felt pathetic as he smiled, nodded, and guided the man down the hall.

Jean watched as Scott and Eric made their way down the hall.

"Charles, he is…"

"Yes, Jean."

Xavier was reluctant to look at her.


	9. Chapter 9: Make a Stand

Dearest Readers,  
Chapter 10/11 will be up shortly. Your patience will be rewarded, I assure you.  
-TBW

Chapter 9-- Make A Stand

"Did you ever plan on telling us?" Jean asked Xavier as she sat down to face him. She had originally come to discuss the day's lab procedures but found unexpected surprises.

Xavier sat with a contemplative look on his face, "His affairs are his business."

"His affairs are our business!" Jean shot across the table. "He's breeding an army of mutants for a war against humanity and you, who preach to stand by in peace, invite him for afternoon tea??"

Xavier sat silently for a moment before he calmly replied, "He is an old friend, Jean. We may have differences in our approach to humanity but we share a common treatment by them."

Jean couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine Magneto and Xavier friends. She would have more readily believed that the threats made between Russia and the United States were of a friendly nature.

"Charles," Jean stood up, "He may be your friend…But he is our enemy."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rogue missed Scott's crimson beam by an inch as she maneuvered through the obstacle set by the Danger Room. The scenery was a junk yard and she climbed on top of a large pile only to find Nightcrawler's back to her.

"Perfect," she thought as she jumped on top of him and absorbed his teleporting abilities.

"Thanks Sugah," she whispered in to his blue ear before she teleported directly behind Gambit, whom she had seen standing twenty feet away next to a large waiste truck, and touched his face.

He let out a painful groan as she absorbed his abilities and he collapsed on the floor, half unconscious.

"What," Rogue laughed as she withdrew playing cards from his pocket, "Can't handle this?"

SSSSNNNNNNKKKKKKKKTTTTTTTTT

Rogue looked up at the sudden sound to find Wolverine running towards her with his claws extracted. She backed up against the metal waist truck and watched in fear as he made a lunge towards her. His claws were a foot away from her face before she teleported five feet behind him. She laughed at seeing Wolverine's claws implanted in to the dumpster.

"Oh Wolverine!" Rogue said between laughs, "that was Classic!"

Wolverine grunted in disproval and in one fast movement, he pulled his claws out.

**X-Men to the Conference Room, All Members**

Xavier's voice bellowed in Rogue's mind. The junkyard scenery faded back to the large empty room and she saw Cyclops helping Gambit to his feet.

The danger room doors opened, revealing Storm and she clapped slowly as she approached everyone.

"Well done, Rogue!" She said and smiled at watching Gambit struggle to his feet.

"I didn' know ya were here too." Rogue said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I wasn't. Though, from the look of things, I wish I was present" Storm said as she helped Kurt stand. "There's been a great disturbance in the West End of New York."

"Are we forming a team in the conference room?" Cyclops asked, coming forward to hear more about this disturbance.

Storm eyed him as she arched her brow, "Yes, we as a team will go."

Within ten minutes the X-Men were all seated at the oval table in the conference room. Rogue greatly anticipated what was going to be said and hoped that, whatever the dilemma may be, she would be part of the team to solve it.

Xavier came in to the room and maneuvered to the end of the oval desk, looking at each of the X-men. What a diverse set of people, he thought to himself.

"I have upsetting news," he began, "the government has established, in secrecy, a department to deal with the mutant race."

Gasps were heard across the table and Xavier saw troubled looks on everyone's faces.

"Though it is in early stages of development, we must be prepared for what awaits when it is in full operation."

"What do you mean," Scott began, "Are you saying the government is going to attack us?"

"They wouldn't dare try," Beast chimed in, "It's too risky for them. Far too risky."

Xavier gave a sigh, "I don't know what the government's intentions are with this agency. There have been rumors of legislation for mutant laws requiring all humans who posses supernatural powers to register with the government. I fear to think of what this could lead to…."

Scott looked bewildered next to Jean and she could feel anger building within him. She looked to Ororo but did not meet her eyes. Storm's head faced Xavier and Jean saw a tear trail down her cheek. Her heart went out for her.

Xavier continued on, "There has already been an incident. A young girl was taken from her home earlier this afternoon. Her name is Kitty Pryde."

Jean immediately glanced up in complete shock. Kitty was one of the mutants she had detected while using Cerebro.

"They don't have that right, no one does!" Scott spoke up, clearly angry at the news he had just heard.

"Yes, Kitty was abducted against her will," Xavier answered, "since she is under age, her parents consented for her removal to the government. It is clear to me now that the government is feeding deranged propaganda to the public about mutant kind…"

Xavier paused to look around the table. He imagined what it would have been like for him as a boy to be taken by the government for having natural powers that he had not consented to. The thought angered him.

"We must make a stand!" Xavier called up to them.

Sounds of approval and agreement rang throughout the room.

"I'll make a stand," Wolverine said as he stood up, "Let's go get that girl back. Who's up fer the challenge?"

Wolverine looked around and found anticipating eyes and his gaze stopped at Ro, who held the kindest smile and gave an approving nod.

"Suit up, all of you" Storm bellowed, "We are departing in twenty."


	10. Chapter 10: Kitty Pryde Part 1

Dearest Avid Readers,  
I dedicate this Chapter to the Cop who pulled me over today and wrote me a ticket.  
My bitterness allowed me to finish and post this chapter... while continue to write Chapter 11.  
Promises to post 11 shortly, the Kitty Pryde series are multi-part. I hope you all will enjoy.  
To be posted within next 48 hours, Promise!  
Again, thank you for your patience as I lag it! Entirely my fault!  
--TBW

Chapter 10--Kitty Pryde Part 1

Endless sky of Ocean Blue where exotic birds fly free in to the horizon, passing the golden sun that shower warmth upon the goddess' skin as she breathes in the scents of the Earth. Her heart beats to the rhythm of the Earth and in the distance she hears elephant herds trampling across grasslands and lion kings summoning in their kingdom. The silent humming of the melodious insects pulsed her deep meditation. This was home, this was her heart, and in this moment she was in complete bliss.

--00000000--00000000000--000000000000--000000000000000--

"Storm," Cyclops called up from the blackbird controls. They were nearing Area 24-13514, headquarters of the United States military division that specializes in eliminating non-human threats. As it so happens, mutants were placed in the same category with Unidentified Flying Objects and intelligence whose origins transcend beyond Earth's borders. Since the division lacks any proof of anything aside from mutants, their full fledged attention has been to eliminate the evolving superhuman species.

"Storm!" Cyclops called louder, waking Ororo from her deep meditation. "I need to know what our plans are when we reach the surface!"

A peeved Ororo rubbed her temples as she made her way to the front of the Blackbird, passing a very annoyed Gambit who mumbled that Soctt couldn't just keep quiet for more than five minutes. She silently laughed at this and whole-heartedly agreed.

"The girl is said to be in the East end. I suggest we land to the North, out of radar detection." Storm said, sitting to the right of Scott.

Scott began piloting the Blackbird North-East, "How far does the radar extend out to?"

"Xavier's sources disclosed that it's a five mile radius, let's land at seven to be safe."

Scott pulled the region map on screen and pointed to a dense area, strictly north-east and found Ororo nodding in approval.

"Here we go," Scott said as the Blackbird began descending down to land.

--00000000000000--00000000000--000000000000--

Kitty woke up in a room that was not her own and feeling not quite herself.

_Where am I?_ She thought as she attempted to sit up on the bed. She experienced great difficulty in the attempt as she was far too drowsy and laid back down, confused and obviously drugged beyond comprehension.

_What happened, where am I?_

Kitty scanned through her mind to remember the last thing she did but it was as if her brain was shut off, refusing to cooperate and leaving her absolutely dumfounded.

Drowsy and confused, she laid there for several moments staring blankly up at the ceiling before she heard a crash.

_What was that??_

She was far too gone to sit up so she turned her head towards the only door in the room, half expecting for something to happen while not caring if anything did.

The door violently flew open and the force caused it to be unhinged from the wall. A tall figure stood at the door way looking down at her.

Terror filled the entire of her and she couldn't move, from fright. Kitty watched in horror as the man stepped forward, crouched down, and picked her numb body from the bed.

She did all that she could do to resist but her body was not reacting to the commands her mind was screaming. All she could do was look up into his eyes—his hard, cold, gray eyes.

How his gaze frightened her.

"Please…."

The words escaped her lips in a whisper, a murmur in the passing winds.

"Do not fear," his voice was hoarse. "I have come to save you."

The terror from the thoughts of what was to come stimulated her drowsiness to such a peak that she could no longer conceive of her reality and fell un-conscious.

--000000000--000000000--00000000--000000000--

The X-Men had separated in to pairs while traveling the seven miles to Area 24-13514. Gambit had insisted on accompanying Rogue, while Cyclops, Colossus and Nightcrawler paired leaving Wolverine to Storm.

One mile North from their destination, Wolverine dodged several large branches as he ran at top speed through the dense forest. He wanted to be the first X-Man to arrive since the early bird gets the worm and he didn't want to miss any action. He raced Storm who flew above between the tops of trees.

It was in running through the forest that Wolverine felt so natural. The wind rustled his jet black hair, his eyes watered slightly at the speed, adrenaline pumping in his blood, he was born to do this. He was made to.

"I can see the front gates from here," Storm's voice announced on the intercom. "We are about half a mile away. Brace yourselves, X-Men."

Wolverine growled in delight. "Ready or not, here ah come."

--0000000--000000--00000000000000--

"You're upset with me."

Xavier thought he would ask for conversations sake, though the answer was quite clear.

Jean didn't dare respond, tempted to express her personal thoughts on Xavier's decision to keep her behind.

"I need you here to help locate the girl."

"Of course, Professor."

Jean didn't care about the reasons for leaving her behind because it didn't change how she felt. She was still upset that she wasn't out there aside her teammates.

Jean clasped Cerebro's helmet atop her head and activated the mutant search sequence. As she experienced before, thousands of confused voices filled her head. It was hard to distinguish between the mutants and she was becoming more overwhelmed.

"Concentrate on finding Area 24-13514."

A geographic map of New York flashed in Jean's mind and she concentrated on the East end, scanning for the military base that imprisoned Kitty. High in the hills she located the secret base and scanned each room for the girl. It took several moments before it was clear to Jean that she was nowhere on the premises.

"I can't…..find her…." Jean exclaimed in between gasps.

Utilizing Cerebro used much of her energy and she was finding the task harder to complete as time dragged on.

"Concentrate," Xavier stated as he pulled a 3-Dimensional projection of the base. He pointed to the East end which included several holding cells. "She should be in one of the holding cells. We need to know which one before Storm leads them in through the North." Xavier gestured to the gates that surrounded the premises. "It will be heavily guarded, to our advantage, when creating the diversions.

Jean nodded and went back to scanning the holding cells. A large hall came in to view. There were several steel doors, inches thick, protecting military personal from the contents inside the holding cells. A general stood looking through the three inch tall window encased within the door at a mutant whom Jean did not recognize.

She could feel his anger at being sealed away from Mother Earth. He had deep ferile instincts that reminded her of Wolverine.

Her mind continued in it's search, down the hall to the next holding cell….It was empty.

Wait, a familiar presence lingered there….

"Did you find her?" Xavier persisted.

Exchange of personal thoughts between the two caused Jean to look deep in to Xavier's eyes.

"You….knew….Aaaahhhh!!"

A surge of pain hit her, like a ton of bricks, and she grasped the Cerebro helmet as it sent waves of shock in to the core of her brain. She screamed aloud from the pain and suddenly a vision came to her as clear as crystal.

Several large metallic beings appeared suddenly before the X-Men at the front gates of  
Area 24-13514…They began attacking them, shooting and ensnaring them. Storm flew before one of them to aid in freeing Rogue and was blasted by one of the metal giants. Jean sat in horror as she envisioned Storm falling thirty feet to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" She Screamed and threw the helmet off.

She didn't dare glance at him but turned and began running out.

"Jean!" Xavier called, "Where are you going?!"

Jean continued running, not daring to look back at the man who had betrayed them, betrayed her friends and more so, betrayed her lover.

"JEAN!!"


	11. Chapter 11: Kitty Pryde part 2

_**Dearest Readers,  
this is the correct AND complete Chapter 11! Originally, I had posted an incomplete version. I hope you all enjoy! Sorry it's taken so long to post! -TBW  
**_

The dozen thirty- foot tall metallic beings had crept on the X-Men so suddenly that Wolverine couldn't help but believe it was a trap. It had to have been, they must have known they were coming or why else would twelve Sentinels mark a perimeter surrounding the mutant intruders. He stood for a brief moment to watch the unprepared X-Men defend themselves from the blasts and bullets of the United States military mutant operation.

A sharp pain hit him in his abdomen and he stumbled, weak kneed, to the ground. Wolverine realized he had just been shot in the stomach and glanced up to see a Military personnel run towards him, aiming for another round. Wolverine growled as he lifted himself off the ground, unsheathed his claws and ran at the man while allowing himself to be shot multiple times. Each wound and bullet added to his rage, like wood to a fire on the brink of it's peak, and he jumped when he came in range of the man. Fear filled the eyes of the man as he looked up to find a mutant with six bullet wounds on his body, lashing out towards him. Wolverine growled as he thrust his claws through the man's chest and lifted his body, enjoying the sounds of him squeal before him.

Wolverine gasped for air as he crouched to lay the dead body, allowing his regenerating powers to do their work on his new wounds. He glanced up to see who would be his next victim but was surprised to see that the Military personnel had backed up several yards in retreat towards the base. _Cowards, they leave all the dirty work to their machines._

Scott's red crimson beam blasted the head off of one of the Sentinels. Gambit and Rogue sat to work on a second while Beast and Colossus began ravishing a third. Yet, despite their efforts it seemed that only more poured through the forests toward them.

"Wolverine, Scott, Colossus, you three need to advance in and get the girl. She is our priority, we must reclaim her and leave! The rest of you, contain these machines and distract all military personnel from interfering with our mission." Storm announced the orders on the com link.

Wolverine made his way towards the base entrance, dodging blasts from the Sentinels above. Scott caught up to him as he continued to blast the Sentinels with his Crimson Beams. Colossus ensued behind them, throwing scraps of metal with such force that the Sentinels were being punctured by their own kin.

A familiar scream caused the three of them to stop in their tracks. Rogue had been ensnared by a Sentinel and was struggling in all her might to be released from his grips. Gambit was trying to fight it off but was far too overwhelmed with two other surrounding him.

"Come on, Wolverine. We have a job to do." Cyclops urged and they continued on their way. Cyclops didn't dare look back. He had learned that his instincts to help his team mates had to be ignored for the sake of completing the mission. Colossus seemed to have mastered this notion as he had already made it to the entrance and was fighting off the guards. They fired at him but his metallic shell rejected each bullet.

Thunder filled the sky and Wolverine couldn't help but look to find that Storm had made it to Rogue's aid. He grinned as the Weather Witch aimed lightning bolts at the Sentinel holding Rogue, whom released her in response to the circuits blown from the electricity surge. Rogue flew towards a remaining Sentinel and punched it's head with such velocity that it's head flew off violently causing the whole metallic body to tower to the ground. One Sentinel had snuck behind Rogue and fired a blast of energy but she had swerved out of the way in time.

Both Wolverine and Rogue watched in horror as the blast hit Storm by surprise, her thunderous yell echoed across the battleground and her unconscious body fell freely towards the ground.

"STORM'S BEEN HIT," Wolverine growled and stopped in his tracks, determined to help their fearless leader.

"NO!" Cyclops grabbed Wolverine roughly on the arm, "STORM NEEDS US TO GET THE GIRL! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BACKTRACK…."

Cyclops continued to the entrance where Colossus was towering through the remaining guards, like a bowling ball crashing through the weightless pins. "Nightcrawler," Cyclops called through his X-com link.

"Ay." Nightcrawlers voice came through faint.

"Storm's down, I need you to recover her to the BlackBird. Notify me when you've done this and then return to aiding the others."

"Vill be done."

Cyclops looked over at Wolverine for any sort of approving gesture but he didn't get any. Not that he had any time to fret over it because two dozen armed men were coming towards them. Colossus picked up a large object and hurled it at them, knocking down five people from the blow. Colossus fired several crimson beams, narrowing the numbers to even fewer and Wolverine jumped in to the crowd, slashing victim to victim in rage.

The corner at the end of the hall poured countless military personnel, armed with weapons—all aimed at the intruding X-Men. Right before they were to pass the barrier separating the hall from the room, a blast erupted and two large steel doors flew open, hitting a dozen men in it's wake. Through the new gash in the wall stepped five figures, one of whom held an unconscious girl.

Scott recognized the arch nemesis of the X-Men, the Brotherhood.  
Immediately, the concentration of the men aimed at their new target, Magneto,  
whom had already begun his damage in removing the metalic guns from the  
men's grasps and twisting them before their faces before firing each round--  
each man's guns taking it's own masters life. In moments, the only that remained  
standing were of mutant blood.

Cyclops, Wolverine, and Colossus saw that the unconscious girl held by a  
large brute man was the girl whom they had been sent to retrieve.

"Odd that I should see you in such a place at such a time, Cyclops."  
Magneto's sarcasm was evident. Any prior conflict between the X-Men and  
Brotherhood left the both of them to face each other on the field. Suffice to  
say that they were both a great challenge to each other, as Cyclops held

no metallic device throughout him or his suit and no metal that Magneto

summoned could hold off the crimson energy beam that pours out of  
Scott's deep blue eyes.

"We're not here to fight you, we're here for the girl. Give us Kitty and we'll leave  
in peace." Cyclops responded.

"Oh, you want the girl?" Magneto chuckled as he looked at the members of  
the Brotherhood, "there is a saying, dear boy.....what is it?" Magneto  
looked contemplative before he looked straight at Cyclops, "Finders Keepers."

The Brotherhood laughed at their leader instigating the X-Men's second in command.

"We're not leaving here without her," Cyclops stepped forward, becoming  
more angry at the passing gestures. "We've come to recruit her to the school  
where she can learn...."

"To utilize her powers for the greater good," Magneto cut Cyclops off, obviously

mocking the phrase that the founder often used when recruiting young mutants.  
"And so she will be recruited," Magneto said as he led his brotherhood towards

the exit, "for the greater and for good." His taunts sparked a deep hatred within  
Cyclops and his instinct got the best of him. He lifted his visor allowing a great  
beam to pour through his eyes and he was wary not to hit the man holding the  
girl.

Mystique fell to the ground from the impact of the beam. It was meant to hit  
Magneto but one brotherhood down is better than none. Wolverine and Colossus  
ran towards the remainder while Cyclops concentrated on Magneto. Wolverine  
dodged flames manifested by Pyro and was struck hard on the head by a blow  
from the large man, whom had placed the girl down to aid them. Wolverine roared  
in anger and lashed out at the brute man.

"I'm gunna kill ya bub," Wolverine raged as he swung his claws at the man.

The man laughed a deep growl and showed his large fangs, his yellow eyes  
glistened with the delight of fighting an adversary who challenged him. He llifted  
Wolverine, who seemed half his size, and threw him hard against the wall. The  
blow made him a dizzy in the head and he was not prepared when the man  
jumped upon him and began striking him with his hand, which to Wolverine's

surprise, had sharpened nails that dug deep into Wolverine's skin with every  
hit.

Colossus had encountered Toad and was trying to grab a hold of the disgusting  
mutant. He had to dodge Toad's long poisoned tongue and react to his quick  
jumps but one faltered move by Toad left him in the grips of the might Colossus,  
who could have crushed him in his hands until he felt his own hands let his neck  
free. It seemed that Colossus body was not reacting to his mind and then he

realized that Magneto was controlling his metallic core. Where's Cyclops? He  
thought as he was flung to the wall. The impact made little difference as he was  
still armored, but his inability to aid his teammates severed him to despair.

Cyclops stumbled up, head still in pain from the metal bench that Magneto had  
thrust at him. Still on his knees, he looked up and found Wolverine and the large

man fighting. Colossus on the other side, held there by Magneto's hand as he  
examined the unconscious Mystique with Toad. Pyro standing next to the  
unconscious girl. This was Cyclops' chance but as his confidence in himself  
rose so did his inability to stand on his feet. He was simply too weak and hurt  
to fight. He resolved to do the one thing he felt capable to do. He took aim and  
fired a crimson beam at Pryo, whom flailed back at the unexpected hit.

Magneto looked up at the noise and was surprised to find the unconscious Pyro  
and Cyclops still conscious. Magneto used his abilities to hover Colossus as  
a shield before him, while advancing on Cyclops.

Cyclops couldn't aim past Colossus and didn't want to try, incase Magneto were  
to maneuver his body before the beam. It was a risk he was, under no  
circumstances, willing to take. He watched, writhing in pain, as Magneto  
summoned metallic substances from all over the room. Benches, doors, and

destroyed objects hovered under the power of Magneto. Cyclops immediately  
knew what his intentions were. Magneto wanted to crush him under the weight  
of all the metal.

"Wolverine...." Cyclops called. Wolverine glanced up at him but the distraction  
caused a blow, knocking the wind out of him and putting him on his knees.

"You will pay," Magneto began cynically, "for what you've done to my darling  
Mystique and Pyro."

The metal began swirling. Magneto wasn't going to simply place the objects  
on him, Cyclops realized, he was going to crush Cyclops under the weight.

Cyclops looked up, sweat at his brow, looking for some sort of hope. Something,  
anything to help.

Something did catch his eye but it was the last thing he would have expected.  
The girl was no longer lying on the floor, in fact she had gotten up without detection.  
She looked at him, sorrow in her expression.

Cyclops watched as she transcended through the steel walls.....

And she was gone....


	12. Chapter 12: Condolences

**Dearest Readers,  
As promised Chapter 12 is Up! I am so excited for what is to come. Hope you Enjoy. Chapter 13 will be up shortly!!  
--The beyond Within **

Where am I?

The question circulated Kitty Pryde's mind as she transcended through feet-thick steel walls. She didn't care where she ended up so long as it was outside the facility and away from them all. She didn't know how she got there, she didn't know where her family was, but what she did know was that the man who had barged in to her holding cell was the same man who was fighting with other mutants before she had left the room.

She vaguely remembered one of them shooting beams of red from his eyes, distracting the man and allowing for her escape. Whether or not the act was intentional for her sake, she still felt great pity for him and his current situation. The man had hurled metallic objects in his direction and he seemed so vulnerable sitting there injured and unable to help himself. She would go back but there were too many of them and she was just one girl.

A clearing came into view and as she made her way out of the walls, she saw that outside

Was in no better condition than what she had just left. More mutants were outside using their powers to fight several robot giants, who were blasting at them. Kitty became frightened, she didn't know what to do. Where was she going to go? She couldn't go back, but she couldn't go forwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

The little energy that Kitty had left drained out of her painfully and the last vision she saw was a woman with emerald eyes and a white streak in brown hair.

---------------------------

"Ahve got her," Rogue gasped on the intercom. She was completely worn out and ragged

from fighting with the Sentinels. Despite the X-Men's efforts, the Sentinels kept coming  
through and they continually had to draw back until they now presided in the East end of  
the Base. Since Storm had been hit, the X-Men looked to Cyclops for guidance. But even

he wasn't being much help at the moment...

"Cyclops, Ah said ah've got tha girl." Rogue announced on the com link, again. She was

becoming extremely impatient. Without orders, she didn't know what she should do.  
Heavens knows that if a Sentinel comes after her, she couldn't guarantee that both

of them would come out unharmed if she needed to step up and fight.

"Fraulein," Nightcrawlers voice came in, "Ve have lost all contact Vith Cyclops."

Both team leaders were down? How was this possible....

"Vere are you?"

Rogue grunted, what did he mean by asking where she was? She had no idea where she

was! "Ah don't know, there's Sentinels everywhere. We're

right next ta a wall,"

A sudden pop scared her and she backed away with Kitty in her arms. The Blue  
Elf had manifested before her and the smell of sulfur made her gag. She didn't

even want to ask how he found her. He was certainly one of a kind and his

expertise on his teleporting abilities amazed her every time. She had no complaints with his perfect timing.

"Here, Ah vill take her to the Blackbird. Ve need to find Cylops, Volverine, and Colossus."

Rogue nodded as she watched Nigthcrawler disappear. She briefly recalled their first

rendezvous but didn't have much time to laugh about it because two Sentinels suddenly  
gained ground on Remy. Adrenaline pumped through her as she lifted off the ground and  
maneuvered through the two, punching their knees with her super human strength.  
One gave in from the pressure and collapsed on the ground while the other made a shot at Remy, knocking him off his feat and sending him flying several feet back.

"Oh Hell Naw," Rogue yelled as she knocked the Sentinel's head clean off his body. She would not tolerate anyone hitting HER boyfriend like that. She flew down next to him and helped him stnad up on the ground, "You okay there sugah?"

Remy was okay. Just a blast, after all he's had worst especially in training room session with Wolverine. Remy made some groaning noises and was pleased to see concern in Rogue's expression. "I dunno, dat Sentinel got me pretty hard cher."

Rogue wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in sensually. "Well, see if I can't make it bettah."

Remy had no time to linger over the kiss she implanted on his neck because Beast came in to view followed by three Sentinels. _Shit_, Remy thought_. Better take a raincheck._

The three of them worked together to demolish the remaining Sentinels within their playfield. They could see several more coming in the distance but it was evident to Beast that they had some time before the Sentinel's would arrive at their location. "We need to get out of here. Start locating the others, we need to leave as fast as possible."

Gambit and Rogue made their way to the building entrance while Beast activated his com link: "Nightcrawler, start up the Blackbird and see if you can land as close as possible. If you can land without being detected by the Sentinels, I suggest you do so. We want a clean escape."

Beast began to make way in towards the base when he saw a familiar aircraft overhead. It wasn't possible for Nigthcrawler to have made it this fast. As the aircraft flew closer, he saw that it was indeed NOT the Blackbird but a smaller aircraft belonging to the X-men. He was pleased to see that the aircraft fired several rounds at the approaching Sentinels. Several of them were knocked down but there were too many of them approaching.

"Ahoy up there," Beast called in to the com link in hopes to find out who was piloting the aircraft.

"Ay am sorry but ay am not ein range ov the base," Nigthcrawler answered back.

Not who he was expecting to answer. He could see that the ship was trying to land without being struck by the blasts from the Sentinels.

"Sentinels are coming from the West, avoid them and their blasts. They're pretty roused up since we have company. Looks like Xavier's joined us." Beast answered and he entered the base.

"C'mon," Rogue called to him from the end of the hallway, "Ah can't carry him by mahself. He's heavier than I thought!"

Beast was astonished at the casualties that befell his eyes. Both Colossus and Cyclops were knocked unconscious and Wolverine was severely wounded. Beast was in shock. What did they encounter that left them like this??? There is no way that the military did this. Beast helped Rogue carry Colossus as Remy carried Cyclops over his back while aiding Wolverine to walk.

"What happened here? What happened to these two?" Beast hoping to get some sort of insight as to what really went on in the base. Also hoping that whatever they encountered wasn't still there.

"That Damn Magneto…" Wolverine growled, still angry at the earlier events.

They made their way to the exit and was shocked to find Jean Grey running towards them.

"Jean!" Beast called up.

"Here, let me help." She gestured towards Colossus and used her Telekinesis to hover his body out of their grasps. Beast then took Cyclops off of Gambit's hands who was better to aid Wolverine in walking out.

"Where is Ororo," Jean asked in between concentrating her thoughts on hovering Colossus out of the building and scanning the region with her Telepathic communications.

_**Ro, where are you?**_

Jean had nothing. No thought from Ororo's mind, nothing. No one had answered her and she was growing very impatient.

"Ororo," Jean spoke louder, "Where is She??" This wasn't a time to test Jean's patience. She continued to scan the region telepathically for Ororo or where she was.

"She was hit by a Sentinel," Rogue chimed up. They were out of the base and they could see the Blackbird several yards away.

"She's in de blackbird, cher." Gambit added.

As they made their way to the Blackbird, an eerie feeling fell over Jean. She stopped right outside the Blackbird and looked up to the forest. There were no Sentinels in sight. None.  
She continued to look around the base, why were there no military officers? No Military Personnel. Not one soul around.

And then it came to her faster than lightning.

_Why didn't she see it before. Oh God._

"GET IN, GET IN GET IN!!!! YOU NEED TO LEAVE!!!" Jean yelled and she heard an explosion in the distance. She should have seen this coming. She should have known, she should have been prepared. She was too fucking occupied with finding Ororo that she missed the readings. She missed the signs. She missed the telepathic signals.

They were going to die because of her. This was a trap.

She ran towards the explosion.

"JEAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Beast called but she Telekinetically closed the Blackbird door and braced for impact. She had to hold back the contents of the explosion, or else they would die. Or else she would die. This was all a trap, how didn't she fucking see it before.

And then the wave came. She wasn't strong enough to hold it. It was leaking through. She looked back and watched the Blackbird begin to take off. Damn that engine for being so slow at such a desperate time. She concentrated all her might on holding it until they've left but the particles were leaking through.

And then she felt it. It burned through the entire of her. She screamed aloud in pain as the gamma rays weaved through her cells. Visions of Military personnel testing the Gamma Rays on Mutants and research filled her head as she could no loner control the telepathic thoughts coming in to her mind. The gamma rays were breaking down her DNA. She was dying….

Tears streamed down her face like hot lashes as the last ounce of effort to hold off the wave vanished. The last vision she saw was the Blackbird flying away out of sight and the wave of Gamma rays consumed her whole.

_Ororo…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ororo woke up to find her head pounding. A Migraine couldn't begin to describe the pain in her mind. She was surprised to see Xavier at her bedside, with such a grave look on his face. She couldn't recall much of the events of the day and was sure that the mission must have been a failure.

"Did we not rescue the girl?" She asked anyways.

"We did," Xavier's voice was hoarse. She didn't recognize it. Something was very wrong.

"Ororo…." He began.

Terror filled her. "Where's Jean?" She was too weak to get up but she didn't care, she tried to maneuver out of bed but fell, hitting the floor hard and looked up at Xavier. Tears streaming down, she didn't want to know because she already knew by his expression.

"I'm so sorry," Xavier whispered as he transcended visions of the incident he had collected from the other X-men in to her mind.

The X-Men throughout the mansion heard a cry like nothing they have heard on Earth. The sound send shivers down their spine and stopped their hearts momentarily.

Sudden Thunder erupted outside and winds so fierce that the whole mansion shook from the power of it. Never in their entire lives had they seen the clouds turn so black nor the rain so harsh and the winds so strong. The deep sounds of the thunder struck terror into their hearts.

Nigthcrawler wept in deep condolences.


End file.
